Porcelina Doile
Personality Porcelina is a sweet and cheerful girl, guilless and naive. Porcelina is immensly outgoing and good natured always willing to help in any way she can. Although she can be pushy and overly interested, often dragging shier friends into situations they don't find comfortable. Porcelina's sheltered upbringing has spoiled her a little, and she has a habit of pouting when she doesn't get her way. She's also very clingy towards her friends and often comes off seeming childish. While she's quite smart academically people do at times mistake her for a ditz as her simplistic world veiw and limited life experience leave her seeming a little out of place. Monster Parent Porcelina is a living doll, heavily inspired by the 1986 film Dolls she was created by a lovely old couple of toy makers using ancient egyptian magics. History Porcelina was made in a workshop by the Doile's Fourteen years ago, a true labor of love she was completed one dark and stormy night. And woke up to see the smiling faces of her parents. She adored them instantly. Just as she adored all her siblings, and the first years of her life were spent among her family, learning about the world, playing games, and learning to repair toys herself. Eventually though she began to yearn for a world out side the large mansion and dark woods she lived in, and so, begged her parents to send her to school. They agreed, reluctantly. There was some hassle placing her. As Porcelina had an acclectic knowledge base. Heavy on history, liturature, cooking, sewing and art, but lacking in science, math, and more academic areas. Eventually she was settled into grade eight, and enrolled in Monster High. Despite finding the lockers too tall, and the crowds too crowded she was overjoyed to be out among people. Even loosing an eye in Phys Dead didn't dampen her spirits. Appearance Porcelina is a delicate creature with a rather child like body held together with balljoints. Her skin is a slightly dirty white and she has many cracks in her round face. She has a tiny nose and perfect cupid's bow mouth. Her one remaining glass eye is an exquisitely bright blue and she covers the missing one with an eye patch, usually shaped like a heart or skull. Her blonde hair falls just past her shoulders in perfect ringlets and she has a straight fringe of bangs which hang just at her eyebrows. Porcelina stands at a rather diminutive 4'5''.'' Clothing Porcelina's fashion sense is generally somewhat anachronistic and childish, never so much that she looks inappropriate, but she favors lace, ruffles, bows, full skirts, and soft colors. Usually pink. She ocassionally include black in her looks as an accent since she loves the stark contrast of the two. She's a big fan of Japanese fashion, but rarely goes the whole nine yards at school as it's a little impractical. Porcelina sews most of her own clothes although she often gets her friends Winifred Webb or Clawdeen Wolf to help with fittings. Clawdeen thinks her style is cute, but kind of old fashioned and could really use some punch. Relationships Friends Porcelina considers herself friends with absolutely everyone as soon as she meets them, but she's especially close with Phantasmagoria Graveston, Winifred Webb, Draculaura, and Demetra Otherly. Family Porcelina lives with her adoptive parents, Hilary and Gabriel Doile, a pair of elderly toymakers. She's exceptionally fond of the couple and is extremely close with them. They spoil and coddle her but also expect a lot out of her as the oldest child. Although they treat all of their creations with love and parental care. And Porcelina greatly enjoys her role of older sister. The pair of them are currently working on repairing a doll who will be Porcelina's first "real" sibling, which she's awfully excited for. Romance Porcelina is quite happily in like with her boyfriend Sydney Slenderman, the two of them are rather awkward romantically speaking and as neither of them have mouths the relationship hasn't gone between hand holding and eskimo kisses. Pet Pet's cause far to much dander, so Porcelina doesn't have any, only keeping lots and lots of stuffed animals. Enemies Enemies, oh don't be silly. Porcelina is far to fond of everyone. Other Porcelina's hair is technically a wig and as such she has quite a few, which she takes exemplary care of switching them instead of actually changing her hair. Porcelina can't open her mouth or change her facial expression, something that annoys her greatly, a side effect of this is that she can't eat, she still loves to cook though so her friends are always well fed. Gallery Lina and Syd School Spirit.png|Porcelina and Sydney in sport uniforms. Porcelina Beach.png|Porcelina's Gloom Beach wear Sketch Page 1.png|A sketch page including Porcelina without her eyepatch Scan 3.png|Porcelina and Syd, attempting Romance. Syd and The Girls.png|Kadira Lamp, Porcelina Doile, Sydney Slenderman and Demtera Otherly at The School Dance. Category:Living Doll Category:Nosferina's OC's Category:Females Category:Original Characters